big_time_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Any Kind Of Guy
Any Kind Of Guy is BTR's second single, it was first shown in the episode "Big Time Love Song." The single was released in ITunes February 2nd, 2010, and the music video was released in ITunes May 21st. 2010. Promotional Clip:The video for the song in the show has them in the studio singing and dressing up in different costumes related to things mentioned throughout the episode, such as a firefighter, or "Bandana Man". It also features them dancing around as Caveman, and James in his diseased face from spraying Barracuda Man Spray all over himself. Although it does not feature the whole song in the clip, it features 1 minute and 50 seconds of the song, with the second verse, spoken intro, and a couple of choruses taken out. Music Video:A music video was released to the iTunes Store on May 21, 2010. It features Kendall performing in front of a blue backdrop, James in front of a yellow backdrop, Carlos in front of a green backdrop, and Logan in front of a red backdrop. Lyrics James: Here I amthumb|300px|right There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be) Something I Want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see) Logan:Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Chorus:Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Carlos:You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go) Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you) Kendel:Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Chorus:Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be) Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (i'll be there) Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Kendal:Let me know if I'm getting through Logan:Making you understand JamesIf it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) James & Carlos: Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game Then I'm gonna play Chorus: Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (i'll be there) Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there Bring it back Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide It's alright I will be there Chart performance